To Love is to Fear
by Ahmose27
Summary: Korra and Asami go to tell Korra's parents about their relationship. But things don't go as planned. Asami is plagued by her own insecurities and fears. Can an old friend with a unique understanding of what it means to love the Avatar help Asami conquer her fears?
1. Chapter 1

To Love is to Fear

Asami was accustomed to fear. It was an emotion that had clung to her like a shadow since she was 6 years old. Before her mother had been killed, Asami never really knew what fear was. It was true that even as the daughter of the rich industrialist, Hiroshi Sato, Asami was not immune to the odd nightmare or worries of monsters under her bed. But no, real fear touched her when she was so brutally taught that the people she loved and cared for could actually _leave her._ She may have never had to worry about where she would sleep, or whether or not she would have food on the table, but she knew without a doubt that there were monsters in the world, and they could strike at any time, in any place.

Twelves years later, Asami would be taught that those same monsters can even be the ones we love. That fear can infect someone so deeply as to turn their love into hate. Losing her father to the lure of the Equalists, having to take him down herself, was one of the hardest things Asami had ever had to face in her young life. Asami also knew however, that she would not let it conquer her. She would become stronger and face the world on her own terms, even if her fears still clung to her.

It wasn't until she had seen Korra crumpled in her father's arms dying from the poison that the Red Lotus had administered, that Asami was once again shrouded in that same all encompassing fear she had felt as a little girl. Someone she cared about, _Korra, _was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was going to lose her, Asami had been so sure she would. She would never have the chance to tell Korra how she felt. Asami knew she could lose many things in her life. Her money, her company, she'd lost her mother and then her father, but losing Korra...Asami was certain that would be the loss that would break her. And even though Korra had survived, as the Avatar the chance of losing Korra was an ever present possibility that weighed on the young inventor's heart. Lately, it had even begun to seep into her dreams, turning them into viscous nightmares that kept her awake.

"Asami?" Korra whispered as she gently placed her hand on Asami's shoulder. "Are you alright? It's late."

Asami smiled at Korra and placed her hand on top of the Avatar's. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep and decided to come out and get some fresh air." Asami didn't want to worry Korra or ruin the moment by telling her where her thoughts had taken her. There was enough weighing on them already.

"Besides, I really enjoy seeing the night sky like this out here on the open water. So many stars...it's beautiful" Asami assured her girlfriend.

Korra smiled at her and glanced up the night sky as the steamer continued it's steady path south. They would finally be returning to her first home, the Southern Water Tribe, the next day and Asami knew that Korra was elated. It had been six months since Korra had last seen her parents, at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. Since that time, life had simply continue to be "one big, bumpy ride" what with the Earth Kingdom still in a state of upheaval after Kuvira's defeat and Wu wanting to abolish the monarchy. Not to mention the expansion of Republic City and the Avatar's needed presence to help work out the latest challenges and discoveries between humans and spirits.

Asami had been busy also. She and Varrick were working together on Republic City's expansion and the task was difficult, demanding, and if Asami was completely honest with herself...daunting. She often worried that she wouldn't be able to do enough or that she would let everyone down. Korra helped keep her steady though, reminding her that if anyone could rebuild Republic City...again...even better than it was before, Korra was certain it was Asami.

"It will be so good to see my parents and Katara! I've missed them. But, I admit, I'm also nervous. Telling them about us...I'm not worried that they'll hate me or you, but that they just won't understand. It's not as if this was ever something that we talked about." Korra smiled sheepishly while Asami listened.

"I need them to know though, I need them to see you as I do." Korra said quietly and she stared into the night sky, her eyes not really processing the many constellations. Asami took Korra's hand and kissed her palm, causing Korra to look at her finally.

"No matter what happens Korra, I'll be here for you. It's time we told them, and we can face this together." Asami whispered, smiling. Yet, in the back of her mind, she was worried. She knew how much Korra loved and respected her parents. What if they didn't accept her? What if they voiced the very thing that Asami often wondered? That Asami could never be good enough for their daughter?

Korra pulled Asami into a gentle kiss before tugging her gently back towards their room. It was almost time to face the day. Asami would just have to let her fears rest a while.

After reaching port in the early evening of the next day, they had left the ship behind and greeted Korra's waiting parents (along with a large crowd of gathered people wanting a glimpse of their Avatar). Asami had grown used to the crowds that would often meet them when she was with Korra. It was just a part of being the Avatar. But Asami often found herself wishing that it wouldn't happen as often as it typically did. Mostly because Korra was so embarrassed by the attention. She had certainly come a long way from the brash young woman Asami had first met. Asami also had to admit that it was often hard to have to 'share' Korra with so many people.

After they had greeted Korra's parents, they were taken to the main house to settle into their rooms. Neither Asami or Korra chose to acknowledge the slight look of confusion that her parents had given them when they saw that Asami was with their daughter. Asami figured they assumed Korra would be visiting them alone or with more of Team Avatar. But any confusion they may have had they kept to themselves, for which Asami and Korra were both grateful.

After they had settled into their respective rooms, they had met Korra's parents for a private dinner. There would be a grand celebration the next night, with the whole tribe in attendance along with a few visiting dignitaries from the Northern Water Tribe. But tonight was just for family and Asami was pleased to be included. Asami was currently telling Tonroq all about her plans for the expansion of Republic City.

"I'm hoping to gain approval for a new rail system that will traverse the whole city! Much like the one in Ba Sing Se only even more advanced." Asami gushed. Korra smiled. She loved how excited Asami would get when she discussed the projects she worked on.

"That's wonderful Asami. I also wanted to thank you. I hear you are also heading up the project to have the Southern Water Tribe's consulate building rebuilt. It means a lot to us and I want you to know that I and my people fully support the decision to have you on the project." Tonroq smiled at Asami.

"Thank you, Sir!" Asami blushed.

"Oh Korra! I wanted to ask you. I know things have been busy for you these days with the Earth Kingdom and Republic City, but how are you doing personally? Your letters only really talk about all of the work you've been doing or your next plans. Are you happy?" Senna asked her daughter.

Korra smiled. "Yes mom, I am. I feel like I'm really accomplishing something in the world. I still have so much to learn and experience but I know I'm finally on the right track and it's amazing."

"We're so happy for you Korra. After everything that's happened the last few years, especially when you were injured, it warms our hearts to see you in such a good place. But your father and I still worry about you at times. We know you have your friends to help you and guide you, but what about love? Have you made time for that in your life, dear?" asked Senna.

Korra sat there speechless while Asami desperately wished she could sink into the floor and disappear. They had planned to tell her parents about them on this trip but not tonight. They had wanted to just enjoy the evening. Plus, Asami felt herself focusing on that word. Love. Neither she or Korra had said that word yet...

Korra, blushing hard, stammered "I-I, I'm fine Mom! You really shouldn't worry about me or-or that."

Korra was flustered and Asami knew that. But she couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Korra hadn't come right out and told her parents.

"I understand you are fully committed to your duties as Avatar, Korra. But you must also be willing to focus on yourself at times. Love is important in life." Tonroq told his daughter and reached for his wife's hand. They smiled at each other before looking back at Korra who looked away. Asami could feel Korra looking at her out of the corner of her eye and turned to smile at Korra encouragingly.

"We know you and Mako are no longer together. But we don't want you to give up hope. There will be many eligible young men at the celebration tomorrow night in fact. It would be good for you to keep that in mind and see where your heart takes you." Senna told her.

Korra stared wide eyed at her mother while Asami looked away again. This wasn't going well at all.

"In fact, Nakoda will be there as well." Tonroq began and Asami didn't think it was possible for Korra to blush any deeper than she was at that moment. "He's become a very strong and capable young man Korra. I know the two of you didn't get along well as children but you should give him a chance-"

"Asami and I are together!"

Asami gasped and stared at Korra. Refusing to look at Tonroq and Senna for fear of what their reactions would be. Korra was red, and she was clearly nervous, but she looked at her parents with the same resolve Asami had often seen her in eyes before she went into battle.

Korra's parents were silent for what seemed to Asami like hours but in reality was likely only a matter of seconds. It was Senna who finally broke the quiet. She set down her bowl and stared at her daughter before looking at Asami with curiosity and...confusion? Disbelief? Asami wasn't sure. Then Senna spoke, "Korra, dear. What do you mean you and Asami are together?"

Korra rubbed the back of her head before taking a deep breath. "I mean Asami and I are a couple. We've been together since not long after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. W-We mean a lot to each other and one of the reasons we came to visit was to finally tell you about us." Korra told them.

Tonroq cleared his throat and finally spoke. "Korra, you know that your mother and I love you and will always support you, no matter what." Korra nodded and Asami felt herself beginning to hope.

"But, I'm not certain this...relationship, is the right path for you. As the Avatar and as our daughter, you have many expectations set upon you. I know you care for Asami and that she is your friend, but I don't believe this is what is meant for you. I don't believe, _she_ is what is meant for you." Tonroq told his daughter firmly.

Korra was stunned and her mother looked on worriedly between her husband and daughter. But Asami just stared at the table with her fists clenched in her lap. Tonroq had all but told Korra the very thing Asami always feared. Asami wasn't good enough for Korra and never would be.

Before Korra could say anything else, Asami stood from the table. "Excuse me, please. Senna, thank you for the meal. I think I'll get some air." and Asami left before Korra or anyone else could stop her. She left the dining hall and grabbed her thick coat before heading out into the cold night air. Her fears engulfing her and tightening with every step.

She loved Korra, but did Korra love her? And if she did...would it be enough?

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. I haven't written a fanfiction in YEARS. I hope it doesn't show too much. I've had this idea floating around in my head since the finale and I just had to get it out. I hope you guys like! Reviews and critiques are always welcome. Part two is coming I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

To Love is to Fear

Part II

Asami could hear Korra behind her calling her name but she just couldn't face her. So Asami ran. She ran until her lungs burned and she could barely see where she was going both from her tears and from the snow swirling all around her. She stopped and fell to her knees, sobbing. She stayed there for some time, crying in the cold and darkness. She knew she probably looked silly but she couldn't help it.

"Asami, are you alright?" came a voice in front of her.

Asami looked up and saw Katara standing over her. She tried to speak but found she couldn't. There was too much. It was all just too much.

"Come along Asami. Lets get you inside and get you warmed up and we can talk about what it is that's bothering you."

Asami allowed herself to be gently helped up and led into a nearby building, Katara's home. Katara led Asami to a low table near the fire and began to brew a small pot of tea. While Asami waited, she breathed slowly and tried to calm herself. Glancing around the modest home she tried to distract herself. The room wasn't too small but it was cozy. Above the fireplace there were a number of photographs. Asami stood up and smiled softly in wonder at the photos. Asami had grown up on the legend of Aang and his friends. She had always loved to hear the stories of their adventures and would beg her parents to tell them to her again and again. She especially loved the story of Aang and Katara and how they had fallen in love. So seeing the photographs of the original 'Team Avatar' was quite something for the young inventor.

There was a photo of Katara and her brother Sokka when they looked to be a little younger than Asami. Katara was smiling and Sokka was grinning as he had one arm around his sister and in the other he held his boomerang high above his head. There was another of Katara and Aang with their children when they were little and Asami smiled at the sight of baby Tenzin. 'I guess he's always had that serious look on his face' Asami thought. There were other photos of Katara's friends, her family and of course of her and Aang together, just the two of them.

Asami was staring at one particular photograph that looked to be taken when Katara and Aang weren't paying attention. Aang was holding Katara tightly around the waist, their foreheads rested together and their eyes were closed while Katara held onto the front of Aang's tunic with a vice grip. They looked young, maybe only a little older than Asami was now. They both looked so relieved to be together and Asami was wondering what had caused such a tender moment when Katara returned with the tea.

"I've always loved that picture. It's a reminder that no matter what had happened, or how bad things sometimes became, Aang always came back to me." Katara told her and she sat the tea on the table before lowering herself slowly. Asami turned back to her and sat down as well, watching as the older woman, this _legend, _poured tea for her.

"What happened? Neither of you are smiling but you both look so relieved. If-if you don't mind me asking that is." Asami said quickly as she blushed.

Katara just smiled. "Not at all my dear. That picture was taken moments after Aang had returned from a very dangerous mission in the Fire Nation. We were due to be married earlier that Spring but we had to put the wedding on hold. There had been reports of an uprising in the northern part of the Fire Nation. Zuko was struggling to deal with a small but powerful group of dissenters who believed that he had wrongfully taken power. They were against Aang for having 'abused his power as the Avatar' and having taken Fire Lord Ozai's bending. Their leader's name was Akihiro and he was a formidable opponent, even for Zuko. He had amassed a small army and was raiding villages. He said it was to bring 'justice', but in reality he was a bully who wanted power. Zuko led his own army after him but Akihiro managed to either hold him off or evade him numerous times. Finally, Akihiro managed to overtake the village of Hirosaki and held its people hostage. For weeks, they were able to push back Zuko and his men. Finally, Zuko had no choice. He reached out to Aang for help and of course, Aang sprang into action."

Asami sat and listed with rapt attention. This was not a story she had ever heard about Team Avatar. Katara took a moment and sipped her tea before continuing.

"I had wanted to go with him but Aang asked me to stay. He didn't know how long he would be gone and we had just begun the building of Air Temple Island. He asked me to stay and look after the acolytes and I agreed. When he left though, there was a fear in my belly that wouldn't leave me. Something was wrong and I knew it. It was days before I heard from anyone and when I did, it wasn't Aang, it was Zuko." Katara stopped a moment and stared out the window at the frozen tundra, lost in her memories for a moment before she looked back at Asami with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Aang and Zuko had fought with Akihiro and his men and it was a brutal fight. Akihiro was a firebender of nearly unparalleled strength. But he was also cunning. Even after breaching the walls of the village, Aang and Zuko, along with Zuko's army, had had to deal with numerous ambushes and traps. There were villagers being held hostage and many of them...they didn't look well. The people were starving and haggard and on threat of losing their loved ones, had been forced to fight against those that were trying to save them. It was a difficult battle for everyone. Aang and Zuko were finally able to corner Akihiro but the man had gone mad and with nothing left to lose, he fought like a demon.

Zuko had been wounded and Akihiro managed to subdue him while Aang was distracted by a group of Akihiro's followers. Zuko was nearly killed and he would have been, Zuko told me in his letter, had Aang not acted as he did. He had blown his opponents away in whirlwind and launched himself at Akihiro just as he was bringing the sword down on Zuko. Aang must have realized he wouldn't have made it in time and so he reacted. He blasted Akihiro off his feet with a burst of air, but the burst was uncontrolled and when warlord landed, his neck was broken. He died instantly Asami. It was the first time in all of his years that Aang had, though inadvertently, taken a life."

"I-I know that Avatar Aang was someone who valued life above all else. I can't imagine how he must have felt. But surely he could see that he hadn't meant for that to happen and in the end, the warlord was defeated and he had saved his friend." Asami whispered.

"Yes that's true. But Aang found all life to be precious and had made it his mission to do everything he could to 'stop the killing'. There had been too much war, too much death already. Aang wanted to be an Avatar who brought peace even in the face of war. Taking Akihiro's life was a moment Aang had trouble moving on from. Zuko told me all of this in his letter. He told me that after ending the battle and getting Zuko help, Aang had said he needed to leave for a while and he disappeared. Zuko didn't know where he had gone and I was left to wonder where he was for weeks after." Katara told her, sadness lacing her voice.

"At first I was angry with him for leaving and making me worry. But soon the anger faded away as I realized this was something Aang had to face on his own. I worried for him. I had no word of where he was, only rumors. Some said he had been spotted meditating in the Earth kingdom, others said he had gone to the Northern Water Tribe. But the worst were the reports that he was dead. I poured myself into my work with the new Air Temple but every day seemed to grow longer than the last. However, I never gave up hope Asami. I knew that Aang would return to me. Because he loved me and I loved him, and nothing in this world was strong enough to break that bond. The day he returned, it had been a month since I had received the letter from Zuko. I had been speaking with a small group of acolytes when they looked up and shouted. I turned and there was Aang, flying down with Appa. I remember feeling such an immense amount of relief that I almost crumpled right there. I ran to him as he jumped down from Appa's back and we just held each other. That picture was taken by one of the acolytes who had decided to photograph the process of the temple's construction."

Katara smiled softly as she looked at Asami, who hadn't realized until then that she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"While Aang held me close, he whispered apologies for leaving, promises that he would never do it again. Mostly, he just held me. I told him I understood, that I didn't blame him. But you know, Asami, that was the moment, as I held him tight swearing I'd never let him go again, that I also knew loving Aang, loving the Avatar meant also living with that fear of loss every moment. We were married the next day, and we lived a long and happy life. I don't regret a second of it and I learned that the fear that comes with loving someone so completely just means that we've opened our hearts, and that's a scary thing, isn't it Asami?" Katara asked her, a grin on her face as Asami blinked before blushing madly.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean..." Asami sputtered.

"My dear girl, I am an old woman but I do know what it looks like when someone is so completely in love as you clearly are." Katara continued to smile as she sipped her tea.

Asami grew nervous. How could Katara have known? Was it really that obvious? Did she know it was Korra?

"So how long have you been in love with Korra, Asami?"

Well that answers that question.

"Katara, I-..."Asami hesitated before sighing deeply. "I'm not sure. It just hit me one day and I realized I couldn't live without her. We've been together for months but I think I've loved her even longer...maybe even for years. These last few months have been so amazing, the two of us together. But then a couple of weeks ago, she got into a fight with a couple of Kuvira's old followers. They caught her by surprise while she was visiting some spirits in the ruins of downtown. I don't even know what they wanted or thought they could accomplish and Korra was able to knock them out fairly quickly despite the surprise. But when I saw her next and she told me what happened, all I could see was the small gash above her eye and think about just how often the Avatar is put into those kind of situations. It scared me Katara." Asami wiped away the tears that were now falling in earnest.

"I've been having nightmares ever since. Of that day when Korra was poisoned, of her running after Kuvira, of those moments before she emerged from the spirit portal when I thought she might have died. But I also have nightmares where I hear people yelling at us for being together. Yelling that I'm not good enough for her, that we shouldn't be together, th-that as the Avatar she has _certain expectations_, and that I'm just ruining everything. I try to fight it and I try to explain that to me, she isn't just the Avatar. She's Korra! Beautiful, strong, bullheaded Korra that I can't imagine my life without. She's not just the Avatar, not to me! Why can't everyone see that? I'm so scared that one day I'll lose her, either in a fight or by her simply leaving me to be the Avatar everyone expects." Asami bit back a sob and then looked at Katara desperately and asked her "How did you do it?"

Katara was quiet a moment before she answered, though not the way Asami expected. 

"Did you know that there were many people that believed Aang and I should not be together? In fact, there were those that even tried to rip us apart at times."

Asami gasped softly. "No...no I didn't know that. Why wouldn't they want you to be together? I don't understand."

"Because Asami, I am a Water Bender. Aang had a responsibility that no Avatar before him could claim. He was tasked with restoring an entire nation and culture. I was viewed by many as an obstacle in the way of that. You see, it was believed that Aang, when he came of age, should marry a _non-bender, _perhaps even one of the air acolytes. It is often the case that when a bender and non-bender come together, their children are more likely to be benders. But when two people who are both benders of different nations come together? Well, there was a chance Aang would have no Air Benders from me and that was unacceptable to those who spoke out against us. What of the Air Nation? They cried out. What of Aang's duty to his people?" Katara sighed as she remembered those days.

"The Avatar, no matter what cycle they are born into, no matter what nation they hail from, the Avatar is an entity entirely separate from the world they protect. There is no one 'home', there is no one family. Aang knew this and accepted it when he finally accepted his role as the Avatar. But he also knew that without an Air Nation, there could be no Avatar in the future. His people, his entire culture had been wiped away and not as a member of the Air Nation, but as _the Avatar, _Aang had a duty to restore what he could of his people."

"But despite his duty and the destiny that had been thrust upon him, Aang was also wise enough to understand that no one, not even the Avatar, could change his own heart." Katara sighed then looked away for a moment before turning back to look Asami in the eye.

"I admit, that same wisdom was not always with me. I had doubts about whether or not we were doing the right thing by being together. Being with Aang meant that the responsibility of bringing back the Air Nation was no longer his alone, but on me as well. And what if I failed? What if I _wasn't good enough? _You see Asami? You're not alone in your feelings. Loving the Avatar can be a joyous gift that fills your life with light. But it can also be a burden of responsibility. You can't let your self doubt take hold of you."

"Aang was always wiser than me, though" she laughed, "you wouldn't always know it! He convinced me that our love wasn't meant to fulfill any grand destiny or responsibility. It was just a part of who we were and nothing could change that. We were married, and we had three beautiful children. I can assure you that the people who believed Aang and I shouldn't be together only strengthened their voices when Bumi was born a Non-Bender and Kya a Water-Bender. But Aang would not back down and he knew no regrets. He loved me, and his children and he had faith in his decision. His faith strengthened my own belief that we had chosen the right path.

When Tenzin was born, we were all elated. But, he was born with the responsibility of an entire culture on his shoulders. I know it was hard for him, but just as Aang had faith in us, he had faith in our son to bear the weight well." Katara sighed slightly as she set down her tea before looking at Asami with compassion.

"Aang and I never regretted our choice to be together, no matter what the world threw at us. We loved our children, we lived our life, and we helped others to the best of our abilities. It was a full and happy life together. You must remember Asami, we can't choose who we love. We can only choose to be willing, or not, to go along for the ride. You should also know you're hardly the first two women to find love in each other. Even if some people find the concept difficult to understand, all you can do is love one another and show them how beautiful that love is."

"What about the fear? Does it ever go away? Does it ever get better?" Asami whispered.

"No. It will always be a part of you. As the Avatar, Korra will always have responsibilities that will take her away from you, take her into dangerous situations. There will be times when all you can do is wait, and it will be the hardest thing you'll ever do. Waiting, and not knowing. But I promise you Asami, if you truly love each other, you will find that fear to be outweighed by the strength of the faith you have in Korra. It might never leave you, but it will serve as a reminder to always cherish every moment you have together. The past is the past, and the future is not yet here. Cherish the present for the gift that it is."

Asami looked away for a moment and then told Katara about what had happened with Korra's parents and why she had run off.

"I feel like a coward. I promised Korra we'd get through this together but the moment her father basically said what I've been fearing, that I'm not good enough for her, I just had to get out. I want to be with Korra, but how will we get through this if her own parents can't accept us?"

"Asami, Korra's parents will come around. They are people who live under the constant fear that you yourself are only truly beginning to understand. Their daughter is the Avatar and as such they worry. That doesn't make how they treated you right. But at the end of the day, it is up to Korra to decide who is good enough for her and we both know she's already made the decision. Now you must learn to accept that too, by having faith in yourself. Being with the Avatar means to be loved by a being made of light, but neither of you are immune to the dark. That is the balance of life." Katara told her.

"Do you think Korra and I can make it Katara? That we could have a life as happy as you had with Aang?" Asami asked her, her eyes searching the older woman's face.

Katara smiled. "I don't know Asami. Life is full of surprises and mysteries. But, as I once told Korra, won't it be interesting to find out?"

**Author's Note: **

**So Holy Spirits Batman, was I taken by surprise with the amount of love this story has gotten. I can't begin to tell you all how much it means to me that you guys like this story. I'm pouring my heart into it and I promise, there's still more to come. I know this one got a little dark but it's just where the story led me. Next, we get to see Korra, her parents and the fallout of Tonroq's words. I promise I'll have it up as soon as I can. And I still welcome reviews! I want to be a better writer and the best way is to be accepting of criticism so bring it on. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

To Love is to Fear

Part III

Korra was stunned as she watched helplessly while Asami quickly exited the dining room. Korra had seen the pain in Asami's eyes and turned to glare at her father before jumping up and racing after her girlfriend.

"Asami!" Korra cried out but either Asami didn't hear her or she didn't want to face her because Asami ran off into the night and swirling snow leaving Korra standing in the entryway to her parent's home. She hadn't been able to tell where she had gone but Korra was ready to chase after Asami when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, we need to talk about this..." he started before Korra whirled on him.

"How _dare you_!" She yelled at him. Korra knew it had been a long time since she had felt this angry, especially at her father.

"Korra!" her mother cried from behind her father.

"No! You need to listen to me. Having Asami in my life has been the best thing to ever happen to me. How could you say that? How could you say she wasn't right for me?!" Korra shouted at her father.

"Korra, you need to understand our position. Please. Your whole life we have prepared ourselves for the trials you were going to face. We knew the moment you began to bend the elements that you would be faced with great battles both from the world and from within. It has been our duty to help guide you along the path of fulfilling your destiny as the Avatar and it hasn't been an easy one. No parent should have to be faced with the reality that their child will be tasked with saving the world, at the risk of her own life on countless occasions." Tonroq stated. He looked so...sad.

"You have always been our daughter first and foremost and the Avatar second. We love you Korra and we only want what is best for you. Even with everything you have faced, you are still young and need to understand that the world can be a dark place and it will judge you more harshly than anyone else because of who you are. You will be held to a higher standard than anyone in the world."

Korra laughed bitterly as she stared at her father. She couldn't believe he was telling her all this.

"Do you really think I don't know that, Dad? That was one of the very first lessons I learned when I went to Republic City. My whole life it has been drilled into me that I am the Avatar, that I have a duty and a responsibility to the world and to Aang's legacy. For so long, all I ever wanted to be was the Avatar, to make everyone proud, especially you and Mom. But do you know what I learned? I'm more than just the Avatar. I'm Korra and I'm not perfect. I make mistakes, I jump without looking. I had to learn to love and accept myself in order to realize what I could be as the Avatar. My friends taught me that, and that includes Asami! She's been by my side for years, and she's always had my back! She cares for me because of who I am as Korra, not because of what I give the world as the Avatar." Korra told her parents. She looked down at her hands before slowly looking back up at them.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for Asami. I would give up everything for her. Being the Avatar, my power, all of it, for _her_." Korra told them. She hadn't realized it until then, but she meant every word. Her parents were stunned. Senna stared at her daughter searchingly while Tonroq simply frowned.

"Korra, you and Asami being together will not work." Tonroq told her. "What will you do when people judge you so harshly they stop looking to you for guidance because they no longer trust in you? People won't understand."

"I don't care..."

"You should care!" Tonroq yelled at his daughter and Senna gasped. Tonroq rarely shouted at anyone, let alone Korra.

"What are you so afraid of? Why does it bother you so much?!" Korra asked him, pleading for him to make her understand.

"Korra, you are not the first woman in this tribe, let alone this world, to want to be with another woman. I'm not naïve or blind, I know it is becoming more common. But I don't believe your path lay in that direction. How can you even tell us that you care for her when you've never presented feelings like this before?"

"I grew up in a compound, living and breathing the lessons I needed to be the Avatar! I barely had time for you, my own parents, let alone romance."

"What about Nakoda?" Senna asked her.

"Nakoda?! Why have you always tried to push me towards him?!" Korra cried, exasperated. Nakoda was the son of one of the White Lotus guards that had been stationed at her compound. Their parents knew each other as Nakoda's father, Hakoma, had been a member of their tribe before joining the once secret society. Hakoma hadn't lived at the compound and thus Korra and Nakoda didn't see each other often. But when they did, they never got along. She was a bullheaded, careless teenager but Nakoda had been a bully. He loved the status afforded him by having a father who was a part of the White Lotus.

"Nakoda and I will never be together. He was a bully when we were children and the few times we saw each other when we were older he made it clear that any interest he may have had in me was solely because I was the Avatar. Nakoda craves power and status. Nothing more."

Tonroq sighed, exasperated with his daughter as he tried to make her understand that this decision wasn't right for her.

"This is difficult for us Korra. It's out of nowhere! If you don't want to be with Nakoda, fine! There are others out there for you. You were with Mako. In fact, you and Asami were both interested in him! How does this happen where you go from being with him, to being with each other?" Tonroq asked his daughter.

"Asami and I never planned this. I only started to notice how I felt for her when I realized the only person I wanted to talk to when I was recovering was Asami. I only wrote to her because hers was the only voice I could hear in my head as I read her letters without feeling shame for what had happened. Hers was the only face I craved seeing in the morning when I woke up. She took care of me, she dropped everything for me. She would have come here with me if I hadn't insisted on coming alone. I was so afraid of letting her down and her seeing me fail that I left her in Republic City."

Korra took a deep breath. She hadn't wanted to ever admit that to anyone, not even her self. She had wanted, _needed_, Asami to come with her. But the thought of Asami dropping her whole life only to watch Korra continuously fail, it was just too much.

"And what about children? What will you do when one or both of you decide you want to have children, Korra?" Tonroq asked her.

"Asami and I haven't talked about that far into the future. I don't know if I want children or if I'd even make a good mother. I'm still learning how to be a good _me, _and a good Avatar. Yet, if and when the day comes that Asami and I want to be parents, there are other ways to do so. You think our path together will be limited but it won't be. I know we can get through all of it, together! I believe in us, why can't you?!"

"Do you love her Korra?" Senna asked quietly.

Korra sucked in a breath and stared at her parents. They watched her intently while she stood there quietly. Love. It wasn't a word that she and Asami had used yet. For some reason the two young women seemed to avoid it as much as possible. Korra did love Asami. She didn't know when she had fallen for the young, beautiful inventor. There were so many moments when she thinks maybe the feeling was there, just waiting for her to grasp it.

Korra pictured Asami and her laughing in the Satomobile when Asami was teaching her how to drive. Her eyes had been so bright and happy and Korra knew she would always crave the sight of the older girl laughing. She pictured the look of understanding and care Asami had as Korra watched her in her mirror while the older girl fixed her hair for Jinora's celebration. Her favorite moment however, was the moment she and Asami had entered the spirit world for their vacation. They were still holding hands and Asami was looking around in wonder.

They were standing just outside the spirit portal where Korra and Kuvira had been not long before. Before them lay a sea of lavender blossoms surrounded by jagged snow capped mountains. It was beautiful and Korra couldn't blame Asami for glowing at her first sight of the spirit world. But after a moment, she looked back at the younger girl in front of her and Korra could swear it was as if the world around them didn't exist for Asami anymore. She knew it didn't for her. All they saw was each other. Asami had kissed her then and Korra felt like she was flying. She's not sure of the moment she fell in love with Asami, but Korra knew that she had given her heart to the woman a long time ago.

Korra looked at her parents and in that moment, she let her anger go. It no longer mattered if they understood or if they accepted them. Korra loved Asami. She didn't know yet for sure if Asami loved her back. But if she did, then nothing else mattered. All Korra needed was her. She could spend the rest of her life happy knowing she was the luckiest woman on Earth for having found such an amazing person to love her. Her parents would either learn to accept it or they wouldn't. It wouldn't change how she felt.

"I've had to learn a lot of hard, important lessons as the Avatar these last few years. I had to learn that I couldn't solve the world's problems with just my bending skills. I had to learn what it meant to be the bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds. I learned that I have a strength inside of me I never even dreamed of. After I was poisoned, I learned what it meant to be truly vulnerable and it taught me compassion for others, even my enemies. The most important thing I have learned however, is that there is light that can be found in this world even in the darkest of places." Korra explained. Her parents listened. Where was she going with this?

"There were times I didn't think I would ever be able to crawl out of the darkness. Times...I didn't think I wanted to. Asami proved me wrong. Not you, not Tenzin, not Katara, no one else. Asami did. It was her that guided me back out of the dark." Korra stated before taking a deep breath.

"Yes." Korra told them. Her voice strong and resolute. "Yes, I love Asami. Nothing you say or do will change that. I know you don't understand it, I know it's hard for you and I know in your own way you're just trying to protect me. But I love her and if she'll have me, I will spend the rest of my life with her. I love you both, so much. I don't want you to ever think that I don't and yet, this isn't my home. Not here, not Republic City, or Air Temple Island. My home is Asami and that will never change."

Korra didn't give her parents another chance to respond. She ran out into the cold night and whistled for Naga who came running from a nearby hut.

"C'mon girl, help me find Asami!"

Naga sniffed the swirling tundra for only a moment before she was off. Korra would find Asami and tell her how she felt. She wouldn't let anyone else dictate who they could be.

**Author's Note:**

**Why yes readers! This is in fact the third installment on the same day. You lovely people inspired me to get this out a lot sooner than I thought. I'll do my best with part 4 but I don't think I'll be able to have it done until Sunday. We'll just have to see! Thank you again for reading and to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, you rock! **


	4. Chapter 4

To Love is to Fear

Part IV

Katara had given Asami a lot to think about. They sat together in silence, drinking tea while Asami pondered Katara's words. Moments later, she heard the familiar howl of Naga outside and sure enough, when Asami glanced out the window she saw Korra and Naga had stopped just outside of Katara's home.

Katara smiled at Asami before going to allow Korra inside. When Korra stepped in, she hugged Katara before looking at Asami searchingly.

"I think I'll give you two some time alone to talk." And with that Katara left.

The two young women were silent for a few moments, staring at each other before Asami finally spoke.

"I see you found me..." she said awkwardly.

"Always, Asami." Korra whispered.

Asami smiled softly as Korra stepped closer to her tentatively, almost as if she were afraid Asami would run again. Asami could hardly blame her.

"Asami...I-I am so sorry for what happened with my parents. That isn't how I wanted things to go at all. I need you know that my father is wrong. You **are** right for me. There is no one else who ever could be." Korra told her.

"You don't need to apologize for what your parents think and feel Korra. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. Not only was I a coward for running away when I promised we would face them together, but I've had my own doubts." Asami looked away from Korra and stared into the fire while the younger girl stayed quiet and listened.

"Ever since my mom died, I've spent my life trying to prove to everyone, especially myself, that I can be strong and do anything I set my mind to. I've worked hard, I learned my father's business, and I've earned the respect of many as a both a business woman and a woman who can hold her own in a fight. All because I didn't want to be afraid anymore. I didn't want to feel that same fear I felt that night my mom died ever again. But that fear is always with me now. You've almost died so many times. I've seen you hurt and broken both in body, mind and soul. I'm so scared that as the Avatar, I'm going to lose you fighting in a battle. Or that one day you'll decide you can't be with me because it's not best for the world." Asami explained.

"Asami listen, please. You are never going to lose me. No matter what or who I face as the Avatar, I will always come back to you. Nothing will ever change that. I know you're scared but I'm scared too. We're both fighters deep down Asami and we both care about this world. There have been so many times when I've been been fighting that you were by my side, and I worried about losing you. But I have faith in you, so please have faith in me, have faith in us." Korra pleaded with her.

"Korra..." Asami whispered.

"I know you've been having nightmares these last few weeks." Korra stated.

Asami gasped. She thought she'd been able to hide them from Korra, though apparently not.

"I wish you had talked to me about them. I wish you had told me that you had these worries. Why couldn't you tell me Asami?" Korra asked her.

"I didn't know how. I worried that telling you would have just added more to your burden, or that it-it would make me seem..." Asami stuttered.

"Weak?" Korra guessed and Asami's head shot up.

"Asami...it's ok to be afraid. It's ok to have these feelings. But if we're going to be together, we need to be honest with each other. You need to tell me when you're so afraid that the nightmares are keeping you awake. I didn't say anything because I had hoped you'd talk to me about it in your own time. You gave me the time I needed to heal and come back to myself after I was poisoned. I wanted to give you the same opportunity."

"You're right, Korra. I should have told you. I'm sorry. Everything is just so messed up. You're parents will never accept me, will never accept us together. I know you love them and I can't be the cause of a rift between you and them." Asami told her sadly.

"My parents are good people, and I love them. But they aren't perfect, and they're not always right. They're wrong if they don't accept us being together. I want to be with you Asami, no one else and I will spend the rest of our lives together showing them that we are perfect for one another. If they can't see how amazing you are and how much you mean to me then so be it."

Korra took another step toward Asami who stood rooted to the floor as she listened to Korra.

"And speaking of honesty, here goes. I love you Asami." Korra told her, her voice strong and sure and Asami just stared at her, her mouth open while tears slowly trailed her cheek. Korra had tears in her eyes as well.

"I love you more than anything in this world and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're so convinced that you aren't good enough for me, but don't you see, Asami?! You're the only person that I would give it all up for. Being the Avatar, and everything that comes with it, both good and bad, I'd give it up in a heartbeat for you." Korra took a breath and looked in Asami's jade green eyes. She loved those eyes especially when they held such wonder in them like they did now.

"When you look at me, you don't see me as the Avatar, or as a savior. You see _me_. You see every mistake I've made, every imperfection and every step I've taken as **Korra** and you're still here. And you will always be more than enough for me. You are the kindest, most gentle and beautiful person I know. You're fierce and protective and you will do anything to protect the people you care about. I can't imagine my life without you."

Korra finally stood close enough to Asami that she could feel Korra's breath on her skin. Korra took Asami's hand and held it over her heart. Asami noted how fast the young Avatar's heart was beating, and how amazing it felt. She stared into Korra's bright blue eyes and she saw only love. It was true.

"I love you Asami. I love you and I'm not ever going to leave you. You're just going to have deal with that." Korra told her, smiling as another tear trailed down her cheek. Asami reached up slowly and brushed it away with her thumb before leaning forward to rest her forehead against Korra's. She whispered, "I love you too. I promise that even when I'm afraid, I'll tell you. I won't hold anything back anymore. Never with you."

They held each other tightly before Korra pulled away slightly and brushed a strand of hair away from Asami's face.

"I know things won't always be easy for us and I know there will be times that it will be especially hard for you because it is not an easy thing to love the Avatar. But I know we can do anything, if we're together."

Asami held Korra's hands tightly as she realized Korra was right. She felt lighter, as if the burden from the weight of her insecurities and fears had dissolved away. Korra loved her. _Her. _And Asami loved her back with everything she had. She was no longer just an inventor or CEO, she was no longer a scared young woman afraid to face loss. She was the girl who loved Korra. That was all that mattered and no one was going to keep them apart. Not even Korra's parents.

Asami leaned forward again and whispered, "Together..." before she kissed her. Korra held her tightly around the waist as their kiss deepened. They told each other everything they felt, everything they wanted and feared in that kiss. Nothing and no one else mattered as they embraced.

When they broke away for air, both young women were flushed but smiling happily. There would be no more tears, no more hidden truths. They knew they loved one another and that was the most important thing.

Asami took Korra's hand and stepped away toward the door. "C'mon Korra...lets go home."

Tonraq sat in front of the fire in his home, his wife Senna pacing nearby. Korra had not yet come back and they were worried. Had he been wrong? He'd never seen Korra so passionate about how she felt before, and with Korra, that was saying a lot. But how could his daughter ever truly be happy in a relationship that would bring so many obstacles? How could he not try to save her from a heartache he was sure was inevitable.

"Hello Tonraq, hello Senna." They turned and saw Katara standing there, smiling softly at them.

"Katara! What are you doing here? Is it Korra? Is she alright?" Senna asked the elder woman.

"Yes Senna, she's alright and so is Asami. They're together, talking things out at my home. I thought that while they were there, I'd come here so we could have a chat as well." Katara answered as she moved to stand nearer the fire.

The chief and his wife stayed silent. They respected this woman above all others. They would wait until she said what she came to say.

"When I lost Aang, a part of me died with him. I knew deep down that he wasn't really gone, that he would always live on in some form. But for me, my husband, the love of my life was simply no longer here. It has left an emptiness in me that I know will not be filled until I pass on and see him again." Katara told them softly before facing them fully.

"Your daughter loves Asami, and Asami loves Korra. I have known this for a long time. Longer even, than I think they did. I couldn't be happier that the Avatar has found someone who loves her so completely in this lifetime, as I loved Aang in his."

"But how could it work between them, I don't understand-" Tonraq began but Katara silenced him with a look.

"Your understanding is not required Tonraq. Your love, support, and willingness to keep an open mind is what is necessary. Your daughter has a hard path ahead of her and if having Asami in her life eases that burden, why not celebrate it? Who are you to tell them who they can love? If you honestly plan to tell me that you really believe it's 'for their own good', well, I don't need Toph here to tell me that's a lie. You're afraid because it is not what you thought would happen. Life never works out how we plan it Tonraq and with love that is especially true." Katara told him, her voice firm.

"If you are not willing to stand by your daughter, you will lose her for this. Is that really what you want? All because she fell in love with someone you didn't expect? Would it really be worth it?"

Senna stepped forward and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and spoke softly. "She's still our daughter Tonraq. No matter who she decides to love, I won't lose her." Senna was always soft spoken but there were times when a storm seemed to brew in her eyes and Tonraq knew she would not waiver in how she felt in those moments. He saw that same storm now.

Before he could respond, Tonraq heard light footsteps and looked up. Korra and Asami were both standing in the room before them. They held each others' hands as Korra spoke.

"Asami and I only came to get our things and then we'll be leaving. We won't stay where we aren't welcome." Korra turned to leave before her parents could respond but Asami held fast. She looked into Korra's eyes and smiled before gripping her hand tight then letting go. Asami strode forward and stood before Tonraq and Senna and took a deep breath before looking at Katara who nodded to her and smiled before the younger woman turned back to the Chief and his wife.

"I have something to say. I know that you weren't expecting your daughter and I to be together or to find out like you did. In fact, we should have told you much sooner out of both courtesy and respect. Whether or not you can accept us, you had a right to know as Korra's parents, and I'm sorry." Asami told them. The two Water-Benders sat there stunned as Asami continued.

"I want you both to know that I understand your concerns about us being together. We don't expect things will be easy but we're not going to let that stop us. I love Korra and by some miracle she loves me back. We found one another in this crazy world and I'm not going to let her go. Your daughter is the most amazing person I have ever met. Not because she is the Avatar but because she lights up the room just by smiling." Asami turned and smiled at Korra before turning back to her lover's parents.

"Even if you can't accept us being together, I do want to thank you. You're both a big reason she is who she is today, the woman I love. I won't forget that." Asami turned and walked back to Korra and took her hand.

"I will always love your daughter and I will fight to protect her and be with her for the rest of our lives, with or without your blessing." Asami told them proudly. She wasn't angry at them, but she needed them to know how serious she was about their daughter.

Korra squeezed her hand and when Asami looked at her, Korra was smiling with joy. They both turned to leave and had taken only a few steps before Tonraq shouted at them, "Wait!"

They both turned and stared at the Chief who sighed sadly as he stepped toward them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't listen and that I tried to push you away Asami. I thought I was protecting my daughter, that I was doing the right thing. But, I can see now that you truly love each other. I won't stand here and lie to you both by saying I understand it, or that it's easy for me. This is not the direction I imagined your life would turn Korra. But, I promise that if you're both willing to be patient with me, I promise to try. I won't lose you Korra and if you love this woman, then so do I." Tonraq smiled and extended his arm to Asami who smiled and gripped his forearm in Water Tribe fashion.

Korra was smiling at the two of them and when they let go she stepped forward and hugged her father tightly as her mother came up as well and hugged them both. When they let go, Senna pulled Asami into a hug as well and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for loving my daughter. I truly believe she wouldn't be here without you, and I am forever grateful." Senna let Asami ago then and Korra told them they would stay for the remainder of their trip.

As the two young women headed in the direction of Korra's room, Asami turned and realized she hadn't said good-bye to Katara. She saw the woman outside through the window in the hall, presumably on her way home. Katara stopped, turned and met Asami's eyes. They smiled at each other and Asami mouthed 'thank you' to the woman who had taught her so much in such a short time. Katara's smile just widened and she winked before continuing on home.

**Author's note:**

**Whew! This one was an absolute beast to write! At first it was too sappy, then it was too blah, then I had a line here a line there, a line everywhere and dammit I'm still not sure it turned out right but here it is. I hope you guys like it. Also, if you think we're done, you're in for a surprise. We have the epilogue coming up. I can't very well leave this story without introducing the infamous Nakoda, now can I? ;)**


	5. Epilogue

To Love is to Fear

Epilogue

"Excuse me, Chief Tonraq, but do you know where I might find your daughter?" Nakoda asked.

Tonraq turned and surveyed the young man. Nakoda was standing before him, proudly garbed in his White Lotus uniform. The younger man had just been relocated to Republic City so Tonraq wasn't surprised to see him at the gala.

"Last I saw her she was near President Raiko's table discussing something. May I ask what it is you want with my daughter, Nakoda? I was under the impression you were on duty this evening." The Chief asked him.

"Actually, no sir. I begin my duties tomorrow. My father and I were invited to attend tonight's gala. As for your daughter, I was hoping for the opportunity to speak with her so that I might ask her if she would be willing to have dinner with me now that I am staying in Republic City." Nakoda told Tonraq proudly. He stood before the chief, his back straight but with a slight edge to his smile that Korra's father only now really noticed. Perhaps she had been right about him after all.

Tonraq looked around him as the party goers hustled about, laughing and having a good time. It was the one year anniversary of Kuvira's defeat and President Raiko had decided to use the excuse to throw a celebration in the newly opened Grand Library in Republic City. Everyone was here. He saw Bolin and Opal together on the dance floor, Mako chatting up a young woman who looked to be a part of Fire Lord Azumi's staff, and Tenzin wrangling his family near the buffet line. Well wrangling Rohan anyway. Finally, he spotted Asami standing near the entrance, greeting those who were just coming to the party. He turned back to Nakoda and grinned.

"You're welcome to ask her, Nakoda. But I don't expect she'll say yes. Apparently you haven't heard but my daughter is spoken for." Tonraq told him.

Nakoda blinked in surprise. "She is? No, I had not heard. Congratulations Chief Tonraq. May I ask, who is the lucky man?"

"My daughter is with Asami Sato, and quite happily." The chief told him proudly as he watched the younger mans face heat up.

"I-I had heard those rumors, sir. I hadn't taken any of it seriously." Nakoda told him.

"They're quite true, and we're very happy for them both. Asami is a fine young woman and I fully support them both." Tonraq said.

"I...see. Well, thank you sir. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that the younger man walked away, but Tonraq noticed he walked off in the direction of Korra, a determined look on his face. But he wasn't the only one to notice the White Lotus guard heading in her direction. He noted that Asami had seen him as well and was frowning as she moved to follow.

'Well, this should be good.' he thought to himself as he smiled and inched closer.

Korra turned from her conversation with the President when she heard someone say her name. When she came face to face with Nakoda, she inwardly groaned. She knew he had been relocated to Republic City but she had hoped they wouldn't have to interact. What was he doing here?

"Hello Avatar Korra. It is a pleasure to see you again." Nakoda told her.

"You as well Nakoda." She replied politely. The President was nearby after all. She could play nice.

"I was hoping, now that I've officially moved to Republic City, you and I could spend more time together. Would you care to have dinner with me later this week?" Nakoda asked her, a cocky grin on his face.

"I appreciate the offer, Nakoda, but I'm with someone." Korra told him. She wasn't really surprised he was asking her out. Nakoda had never really expressed much interest in her romantically, but he had expressed a love for her status.

"Ah, yes, your father mentioned that you were with that-...I mean Miss Sato. I could only assume it wasn't anything serious and that perhaps you would like to extend your interests in a more...suitable direction now that an opportunity is available." Nakoda told her smugly.

Korra felt herself getting angry. How dare he suggest...! She was ready to blast him all the way to the spirit portal when Asami came up from behind her and placed her hand at the small of Korra's back possessively. She smiled at Korra before turning to Nakoda with a look that Korra knew meant the White Lotus guard was in big trouble. So she just smiled back.

"Good Evening, I'm Asami Sato. And you are?" Asami asked him politely but there was a slight edge to her voice that Korra caught but Nakoda hadn't picked up on. Korra just grinned wider.

"My name is Nakoda and I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I've only recently relocated here to join the White Lotus guard. I was just asking Korra here if she wouldn't mind spending more time together. I have missed her company, as we spent a lot of time together as a children, you see." Nakoda smirked.

"Oh? I didn't know that. She's not mentioned you at all." Asami told him smiling and Nakoda's face fell a little.

"But anyway, it's no matter. Korra and I are together. In fact, we're engaged. I'm sure you understand." Asami told him before pulling Korra closer to her and kissing her cheek softly. Korra just sighed happily and grinned at Asami.

"Surely you can't be serious!" Nakoda spluttered.

"We're quite serious, Nakoda. And even if we weren't together, you and I never will be." Korra told him.

"Yes Nakoda, it was a _pleasure _meeting you. Now if you'll excuse us, my fiance owes me a dance!" and with that, the two ladies left the red faced guard standing there dumbstruck as they headed for the dance floor. Tonraq, who had heard the whole exchange, laughed softly. He had warned the young man. There was no getting between those two. He had learned that a long time ago. He smiled as he watched his daughter and Asami dance. There really was a great love there and he couldn't believe he had ever refused to see it.

Asami pulled Korra onto the dance floor as the band began to play a slower tune. They held one another close and Korra looked up into Asami's eyes as she grinned widely.

"Well, that was quite something Asami. I don't think I've ever seen you be so...possessive...before. I gotta say, I liked it." Korra told her as they slowly swayed across the floor, ignoring every one else around them.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you, I couldn't help it. Besides, Korra" Asami whispered as she pulled Korra closer and spoke softly in her ear, "You're with me, and I love you. The whole world is just going to have to deal with it."

The End

**Author's Note:**

**Surprise! Shocked myself by getting this written tonight. Can't believe I managed to finish this story in such a short time. A lot of the reason is you guys. Your support and love for my little story has meant a lot to me so thank you for coming along for the ride. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. Means the world to me. :)**


End file.
